nierfandomcom-20200223-history
3C3C1D119440927
3C3C1D119440927 'is the first DLC pack for [[NieR:Automata|''NieR:Automata]]. The content includes arena style gameplay with cosmetic item rewards as well as a small story detailing the events of a machine lifeform known as Plato 1728. The rather strange title was explained by Square Enix as indicating "3 Costumes, 3 Coliseums, 1 Dream" followed by a date in plain numerals (27th September 11944) which the same as the date of the included music video and about six months before the events of the main game. Store Description This DLC pack adds the “Revealing Outfit” costume for 2B, “Young Man’s Outfit” costume for 9S and “Destroyer Outfit” costume for A2. AfteR completing new sub-quests in this DLC, you CAn enJOy playing the game while WearINg these costumes from NieR Replicant. Sub-quests take the form of tHRee different battle challenges at three diffERenT colosseums. Special music video: NieR:Automata meets amazarashi “Deserving of Life,” from colLAboratiON with rock band amazarashi, is alSo iNCLudeD as part of the scenario. We hoPe you hAVe fuN with this conTenT. *To enjoy this content you will need to have progressed a certain way into the main story of the game. There are also some scenes during the progression of the main game scenario in which this content cannot be accessed. PS4 Only: Also included is the amazarashi head pod skin accessory allowing you to alter the appearance of your pod to look like an amazarashi head. Content The DLC includes three arenas, located in the three previously inaccessible elevators in the base game. They can be accessed after receiving the quest: Mysterious Letter. Each locations has its own challenges and quest. After completing the three arenas the player will receive the final quest: Mysterious Invitation which tasks you with going to the Amusement Park Ruins and investigating a newly opened elevator. Once inside, a TV is available to interact with and doing so will allow the player to relive the memories of Plato 1728. At the end of this small story, a music video by rock band '''Amazarashi is played as the ending credits to this piece of DLC content. After the video, the player can exit the Park and will now have access to special challenge tiers in each of the arenas. Finally, a unique boss fight with CEO of Square Enix Yosuke Matsuda ''as well as '''Platinum Games' head Kenichi Sato ''can be accessed by persistently asking the Resistance Secretary inside the Colosseum (Flooded City) arena for a fight with ''you-know-who. Details Within this DLC the player will at some point have access to these Sidequests *Underground Colosseum *Gambler's Colosseum *Trial of Sand *Mysterious Letter *Mysterious Invitation and Items: *Record: 3C3C1D119440927 *Record: CEO *Emil Bullets *CEO Bullets *Revealing Outfit *Young Man's Outfit *Destroyer Outfit *Sand Mask *Proof Of Oath *Masamune Mask *Sato Mask *Matsuda Mask *White Hair *Black Hair *Brown Hair *Red Hair *Blue Hair *Green Hair *Purple Hair *Ash Grey Hair *Golden Hair *Pastel Pink Hair *Light Blue Hair *Lime Green Hair *Light Purple Hair *Amazarashi Pod (PS4 Only) Trivia * It may not be a coincidence that the first part of the name, if read instead as hexadecimal code, indicates a type of ASCII group separator control code used to separate data tables in very old database systems stored on serial storage (1D) for a group of "<<" (a rewind symbol). Category:Downloadable content